Yoshi's Story
There's 30 melons in every stage. Basically, I grab all the melons as fast as I can. I plan on doing this to most/all of the levels, but page 6 was hard for me when I was a kid...In terms of finding the melons, anyways. I wonder how far I'll go with this before I forget about it... Baby Bowser has turned Yoshi's Island into a picture book and has stolen the Super Happy Tree, and six baby Yoshis must venture through six "pages" of the island before they can confront him. All the levels are made of some kind of material (clay, denim, cardboard, newspaper, etc.) and have their own distinct style. |- bgcolor="#FFE4E1" style="vertical-align:top" |'Mode(s)' |Single-player |- style="vertical-align:top" |'Media' |128-megabit cartridge/156 blocks (Virtual Console) |- bgcolor="#FFE4E1" style="vertical-align:top" |'Input' |'Nintendo 64:' http://www.mariowiki.com/File:N64_Controller.pngNintendo 64 ControllerWii:http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Wii_Classiccontroller.pngWii Classic Controllerhttp://www.mariowiki.com/File:Gamecube_Controller.pngNintendo GameCube Controller |} Modes Story Mode http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Ysbg.pnghttp://www.mariowiki.com/File:Ysbg.pngThe main cast of Yoshi's Story, featuring the eight Yoshis that appear in the game as well as Poochy.The main portion of the game, the Story Mode contains 24 levels (Four per world), but only six can be played during a single playthrough (the game jumps directly to the next world after a level is completed). Initially, all four levels can be chosen from. However, the choice of levels in later worlds is determined by the number of Special Hearts collected in the previous level. Whenever a level is completed, the Baby Yoshis start singing and a text appears to explain what happened in the level. Trial Mode http://www.mariowiki.com/File:TrialMode.JPGhttp://www.mariowiki.com/File:TrialMode.JPGTrial Mode select stage screen. Note that all stages are unlocked.Trial Mode is a mode that allows the player to play any stage that they has beaten in the Story Mode. In order to unlock all stages in Trial Mode, the player must play the Story Mode at least four times and get all the Special Hearts from the stage he's playing. This mode was created to save the player's highest score of the levels. To quit some stage, Z + Start buttons should be pressed together. Also, the player can't use Black Yoshi and White Yoshi; those are only playable in the Story Mode. Eating nothing but melons is a great method of increasing one's high score, although it can be really hard in some stages. If this is done, a marker appears at the end of the level. In order to eat all the melons from the stage, the player will need to Sniff-Sniff all the time to find hidden objects in the ground. Practice Mode The Practice Mode consist of an exclusive level in which the various controls and techniques of the games are explained. Yoshi's Moves The Baby Yoshies can perform various moves to complete their adventure. Most of these moves were taken from Yoshi's Island, although some were tweaked or now have a new function. Jumping and Fluttering By pressing the A button, the player can make Yoshi jump; by pressing A again and holding it, the player can make a Yoshi Flutter Jump. This helps the player get to higher places. It is possible to flutter longer by holding A after Yoshi grunts. Swallowing To Swallow an object, the Baby Yoshies have to lick with their tongues. It is possible to control the direction of the tongue with the Control Stick. Unlike Yoshi’s Island, Yoshi automatically ingests the things he eats with his tongue. Throwing Eggs When a Yoshi eats an enemy, it can turn into an egg. By pressing Z, Yoshi can aim the egg he made at various things, and throw it by releasing Z. Ground Pound To make this move, a Baby Yoshi must jump and quickly press down on the control stick. The Yoshi will pound the ground. A Ground Pound can be used to reveal a few items hidden in the ground. Sniff-Sniffing http://www.mariowiki.com/File:YS_Sniff.gifhttp://www.mariowiki.com/File:YS_Sniff.gifYoshi Sniff-SniffingA move exclusive to this game, Sniff-Sniffing is helpful in finding objects hidden in the ground. To execute it, the player must press R. If the Baby Yoshi is near an object, a ! will appear next to the Baby Yoshi's head. If Baby Yoshi is standing on a hidden item, he will wave at the player. Any objects hidden in the ground can be revealed by ground-pounding them. Poochy can be found in a few levels and will sniff for the Yoshi Clan. Category:Games Category:Yoshi's Story